


Every Minute of Every Day（每一天的每一分）

by sennhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, F/F, M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他只是想找回他的朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Minute of Every Day（每一天的每一分）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Minute of Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461748) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**四十二天前**

 

史蒂夫将他所有的时间都用在了寻找巴基上。他闯入了所有他能找到的苏联档案馆然后翻找了所有的信息只为了寻找一丝有用的消息。他还请了Sam和Natasha去帮他整理那些提示和线索或是其他什么他手头上有的东西，将其分为有用的或是没用的。他几乎每一夜都在他的书桌上睡着，醒来时脸还压着文件或是其他的什么，每天皆是如此。他不停地寻找，即使知道如果巴基不想被找到，他就不会找到他。但这一切并没有阻止他寻找的脚步。

 

 

**三十七天前**

 

史蒂夫开始觉得这些天日夜不分地寻找已经损伤了他的大脑。他开始从任何地方都能看见巴基的身影。那个身影在他房间外的角落里，在他最爱的咖啡厅里，或是在街对面正往相反方向走去。每一次想停下脚步喊出他的名字，可那也是仅此而已了。每一次他停下脚步去追赶他，但那也是仅此而已了。

 

 

**十一天前**

 

史蒂夫确定他不会再出现幻觉。而且，他还确定巴基已经不再躲着了。但是史蒂夫还未曾接近他，还未曾约他出来。他觉得他应该让巴基走出第一步。他现在已经两次失去他最好的朋友，他不确定如果发生第三次自己会做出怎样的举动。

 

 

**一切开始之时（第零天）**

 

午夜，他被一个从未听过的噪音所惊醒。他起身离床然后慢慢地轻声走进厨房，泰然地做好战斗的准备。他看见巴基站在吧台*旁，只是站着，肩膀耷拉着，脸边的发丝被拢到了脑后。史蒂夫什么也没说，也没有靠近，只是注视着他。

 

他观察到巴基肩膀在轻微颤动，而眼睛充满了迷惑不解，他的目光穿过了史蒂夫，就仿佛他不站在那里。

 

他们这样沉默对峙了五分钟，直到史蒂夫谨慎地，往前走了一步。

 

然后站在厨房里的巴基不见了，只有冬兵还留在原处。

 

士兵的手突然抓住了第一件他能拿到的物品——一把木勺，然后用足以致命的力气向史蒂夫的头打去。他晃身避了过去然后猛地向前冲，手臂紧扣住了巴基的腰将他高举，然后再用足以使自己受伤的力将他摔在地板上。在他听见空气从巴基肺部突然喷出之后，他的脖子就被一条腿紧紧勒住。然后一个翻身，巴基，不，冬兵将他伏在身下并让他的喉咙感受到了刀的冷意，不过这倒是给了他一个近距离对视的机会。

 

“为什么我会认识你？！你到底是谁？”士兵质问道，而史蒂夫却被他声音中的绝望与困惑恍了神。

 

史蒂夫抓住了巴基的双肩——因为他现在又是巴基了而史蒂夫很确定这一点——突然将他撞向柜子，然后在他还没有醒过神的时候，史蒂夫再次转变位置变成上位。他的膝盖将巴基的胸腔摁在地上，再用一只手将他的两只胳膊压在头顶上方，但是史蒂夫忽然觉得这一切太过轻松了。他他并没有感受到真正的战意，而是一种对于情感和记忆的不断挣扎。

 

“我是你的朋友。”史蒂夫盯着他说道，但那双他以前熟悉而现在只含愤怒的眼睛并没有看向他。

 

“你是我的任务。”士兵的反击使得史蒂夫摇了摇头。

 

“不，我并不认为这依然还是事实，”他轻声地说。然后巴基停止了出于习惯的挣扎，紧绷的身体骤然放松，显得无力。

 

静默的一秒之后，巴基的内心开始动摇了。

 

“我是谁？”短句缓慢地从他口中吐出，带着与之前不同的语调，这使史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸。

 

“你是我的朋友。”他回答。在他攒起另一只手并用力揍向巴基上半张脸时，他停下了，因为巴基并没有任何抵抗。史蒂夫知道那并不只是他的拳头，还有所有的一切，那是构成他内心的部分，那一直困扰着他并使他从早到晚都保持清醒的东西。于是他将巴基拖上了沙发，脱下他的鞋和外套然后扔了一张毯子盖在他的身上。史蒂夫在一旁看守，一分钟之后，他回到自己的卧室，无眠到天亮。

 

 

**第一天**

 

巴基睡了整整一天，他已经筋疲力尽甚至连做梦的力气都没有。史蒂夫每隔一段时间便会在厨房看向沙发上的那个人，检查的他的状态，并为了不会到来的战斗时刻准备着。

 

 

**第二天**

 

史蒂夫不确定他醒来时会期待什么。他走到客厅时巴基正坐在沙发的一边，而那张毯子被随意地放在另一边。他专注地盯着墙壁，双臂抱在胸前，似乎是在沉思。在意识到有人进入房间时，除了抬头看向史蒂夫，他一动不动。

 

“早安。”史蒂夫说。巴基没有回答。

 

“要喝咖啡吗？”他尝试着用更熟络的语气，却不得其法。

 

巴基以几乎察觉不到的幅度摇头。

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，不知道下一步该干什么。“要不要洗个澡？”

 

巴基点头。

 

史蒂夫也点头。“好，浴室在这边，”说完他转身，往浴室走去，后背冲着这个坐在他沙发上的“陌生人”。

 

巴基跟在他后面。

 

史蒂夫并不介意巴基洗了将近一个半小时。在这段时间里，他为自己泡了壶咖啡并纠结他们俩应该吃什么。最终他决定炒菜配米饭**，有菜有肉有淀粉，营养充足并且分量十足。他才不在乎现在是早上九点，就他所知，巴基已经至少一天为曾进食而他需要食物维持体力。史蒂夫开始有条不紊地，细心烹饪他们的食物。

在他做完之时，巴基出来了，抓着围在腰上的毛巾，潮湿的长发将脸略微遮住。他看起来只是比之前干净了，而已。

 

“我给你准备一些我以前的衣服。”他慢慢走向他以前的朋友。在他与巴基擦肩而过并从卧室里他自己的衣柜拿出干净的T恤的运动裤时，巴基并没有显示出阻止或是攻击他的意图。他转身看到巴基站在门口，好奇地扫视他的卧室。这里并不算很舒适；一个上放着Peggy照片的梳妆台，一张整洁的像是无人使用的床，床边还有一个柜子，上面放着台灯和史蒂夫唯一有的他与巴基的合影。史蒂夫横跨一步，挡住了巴基的视线。

 

“给你。”他将衣服扔给巴基，后者一手接住。“你在这儿或是在浴室换衣服都无所谓。”巴基微微点头离开了，再走进浴室之后关上了他身后的门。

 

在他再次出现时，他更像他之前样子了。他的头发遮住了眼睛却挡不住他怒视一切的眼神，尤其是看向史蒂夫时更是充满了不信任。史蒂夫并不怪他，因为他在刚睡醒的时候也是如此。

 

“我做了点吃的。你饿了吗？”史蒂夫将盛满食物的盘子放在吧台上，并在旁边摆上叉子。

 

不过一眨眼的功夫，巴基就拿起叉子，跳过吧台冲向史蒂夫。

 

这动作更像是出于习惯而不是需求。史蒂夫轻松地阻挡了攻击并抓住了巴基的两只手腕，然后将巴基困在他与柜台之间。他挣扎着，只不过只使了一半的力气。

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫喊道，巴基也重新回到了他身体里，先是盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，然后目光转向他手中挥舞的叉子和史蒂夫紧抓着他手腕的手。

 

他背靠着柜子慢慢滑到地板上，身体蜷缩在一起。史蒂夫也蹲下身，抓着他的肩膀试图让巴基看向他的眼睛。

 

“巴克。巴基，看着我。巴基，什么事都没有。看着我，”他恳求着，一遍又一遍，却没有什么用。过了一会他放弃了，于是他设法拖着颤抖的巴基回到客厅，让他躺在沙发上，又一次。

 

 

**第五天**

 

史蒂夫正在尝试让巴基重新找回正常人的感觉，不过很难说巴基是否还记得那是什么感觉。他每天都要强迫巴基从沙发上起床，强迫他吃点东西——平常的时候，只是一个苹果，但是在好的时候，无论史蒂夫做什么他都会吃一些，特别是煎饼和思慕雪。在看到他满嘴里是中餐外卖或是咬披萨的样子时，史蒂夫会露出一个微笑。他会每天都洗澡，但是在另外方面，他始终没有改变。巴基会不定期地做出攻击，好的时候，他完全不会去伤害史蒂夫。当然，也有几天他们也会因为巴基拒绝离开沙发而大打出手。在其他日子，每日偷袭次数会在一次到五次之间浮动。史蒂夫不知道下一秒会发生何事，所以他告诉自己不要期待任何事，这样就不会受到极度惊喜或失望的打击了。

 

唯一一件可以让史蒂夫欣慰的是，在每次攻击之后，巴基会表现出愧疚。虽然不是正常的那一种——他蜷缩的身体会因为不安与悲伤而颤抖——但这总比没有好。至少表明巴基有改变的意图。

 

他总是沉默，所以史蒂夫并没有强迫他开口。不过史蒂夫尝试了各种方法进行对话，像是询问巴基是否需要剃须或是出门，虽然他从来没有得到回答。

 

 

**第八天**

 

“那是咱俩？”

 

这个突如其来的问句吓得史蒂夫几乎握不住杯子。这声音虽然因为长时间不发声而变得沙哑，史蒂夫还是听出那是出自巴基之口。

 

他看向巴基，发现他手中拿的史蒂夫床头柜上的照片，这让他感觉到一阵心慌。不过他并没有在巴基的脸上看到痛苦与愤怒，只有好奇罢了。

 

“是的。那是咱们俩。”

巴基将照片举到脸前，用手指和目光勾勒照片上的面庞。此时史蒂夫已经看着他好长时间，并缓慢向前移动到他朋友右边的位置

 

“我们在做什么？”巴基声音如耳边细语。

 

“我们当时应该是在拿对方找乐子，虽然我不记得具体是什么了。”史蒂夫回答他的同时移开了视线，照片上的两人脸上有着不同于此时的无忧无虑的笑容。

 

当天晚上，在史蒂夫准备睡觉时，他发现那张本应在他的床边的照片却出现在客厅的咖啡桌上。正好是在一个巴基醒来第一眼就能看到的位置。

 

 

**第十四天**

 

今早巴基拿着把剪子走向他，这个新状况使得史蒂夫的神经一下就绷紧了。不过在巴基把剪子递给他并拖着他去卫生间之后，史蒂夫看着坐在浴缸上的巴基顿时就明白了。

 

“你想要剪多短？”他问。

 

“不……不要那样短。只要……”巴基的声音越来越小。

 

史蒂夫等了一会，然后站到他朋友后面。“那我就稍微剪剪吧。”

 

在剪子停下的时候，巴基的头发已经被剪成及耳长。好吧，在史蒂夫看来，其实没什么区别，但他敢保证，在巴基看向镜子的时候，一个微小的弧度藏在他的唇角。

 

“谢谢。”

 

史蒂夫放好剪子。

 

“小事罢了。”

 

 

**第二十七天**

 

史蒂夫几乎已经一个月没有回公寓了。他十分害怕在他回来的时候会看到巴基躺在地上的尸体，或是更糟糕的，他前脚刚走巴基就离开了。他自认为自己的关心藏得还不错。

 

但他错了。

 

“你知道，你可以出去的。”

 

史蒂夫在中岛旁，看着巴基站在冰箱前翻找，直到他拿着果汁盒才将头伸进来。

 

“我不会走的。”

 

这句话在史蒂夫的心里打了好几圈。一部分的他相信这是真的，不过剩下的认为这是冬兵而不是巴基，为了让史蒂夫放心离开公寓才这么说的。

 

“抱歉巴基，我现在是不会相信的。”

 

巴基盯着他好一会，然后耸肩转身回了客厅。留下史蒂夫低头看向报纸，并努力与眼泪做抗争。

 

 

**第四十天**

 

他们之间的沉默已经变成共识；巴基会待在客厅，在晚上才会去浴室和厨房，而史蒂夫在他的卧室里。对于巴基来说，沙发已经变成了他的安全所；史蒂夫是不会坐在上面的，并且作为交换，巴基也会避免使用他的椅子。

 

所以，自不解释，当他醒来发现身旁的巴基时，为什么魂都被吓出来了。

 

他下意识做出防卫动作，肾上腺素在血管奔驰，将自己远离潜在威胁。他的神经紧绷，时刻准备着战斗，不过巴基将双手举起做出投降的姿态。

 

“停！停下。我不是……”他迅速下了床，远远地躲着史蒂夫，直到他的背撞上了墙。他有些呼吸不稳地缓慢滑到地板，不过双手依然上举。

 

“我并没想伤害你。”

 

史蒂夫盯着他，似乎要看穿在他最好朋友的外壳下到底是什么，然后他小心的起身，蹲在巴基的面前。

 

“你怎样了？”史蒂夫轻轻握住吧唧的手腕。

 

“你在害怕我。”

 

不是问句，只是个陈述句，而史蒂夫讨厌里面的每个字。

 

“不。我只是出于谨慎，并不是恐惧。”

 

巴基带着不解的眼神看着他。

 

“你应该的，你应该害怕我，就像他们那样。”

 

史蒂夫并没有询问其中的故事，只是将他领回床盖好，等着他陷入断断续续的睡眠。他几乎是逃回客厅，蜷在椅子上期待无梦。

 

 

**第四十一天**

 

又一个晚上，他被另一人爬上床的凹陷感和床单摩擦声吵醒。他什么都没说，只是调整了一下姿势，在下一秒又睡着了。

 

 

**第四十三天**

 

脖子传来的金属触感，使史蒂夫突然醒来，不假思索地抓向刀锋，胳膊猛然向后将巴基摔下床。他也下了床，刚把刀子踢到一边，巴基的拳头立刻飞至他的下巴，将他打进墙。突然的撞击让他大脑暂时停工，只这半秒钟，就足以让巴基手中的刀转换位置刺进他的手臂里了。

 

史蒂夫没有顾及与此。他向冬兵扑去——他相信那不是吧唧，那个与他在一起生活了一个月并在变好的人，是不永远不会做出这种事的——然后揍向他的下巴，使他的头撞到梳妆台上。这给了史蒂夫足够的时间爬到冬兵身上将他固定住。

 

“巴基！”他大声喊着这个名字。在冬兵几乎要挣脱出来之前，史蒂夫又将他压回去。

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫声音中的绝望和疲惫击中了不备的冬兵。他停下了挣扎，看向身上的人的眼神，让史蒂夫突然觉得被制伏的是巴基，冬兵已经不见。

 

终于这静默的场面被巴基的呜咽声打破。他看着史蒂夫，带着迷茫和困惑，试图去理解为什么事情会变成这样。然后他发现了那把刀子。

 

“不……”他猛地把头撞向地面，一遍又一遍，发出的声响，混在他懊恼的呻吟中，“不，不，不……”

 

“没事的，巴基。你看，我还好好的。”史蒂夫放开了巴基，坐在一旁，手指抓住刀把小心地将刀从手臂里拔出。他脸上没有畏缩，只有一个傻兮兮的笑脸，然后将匕首扔到他的身后，这样他就不会看见也不会在意了。“看吧，没什么的。”

 

现在，巴基的双手伸向并覆上他的脸。史蒂夫试过将他们拿开，但没用，他只好接受他们的触摸。一只是由温暖的血肉组成，是他所熟悉的；他知道上边的每一道创伤，甚至是凹痕和斑点。而那个金属做的，对他来说却是完全陌生的。自从巴基只在晚上离开客厅时，他就再也没有考虑过这个了。他将手覆在上面，感受手掌下金属的冰冷触感，每一个凹陷与凸起，隐藏着那些可以使手臂正常运转的部件。

 

“不要。”

 

巴基低沉沙哑的声音让史蒂夫立刻收回手。

 

“没事的，巴基。一切都好好的。”

 

缓慢的，史蒂夫站起来，手臂环上巴基的肩膀将他拉起并让他躺在床上。巴基的肩膀在颤抖，呼吸也有些不稳。

 

史蒂夫爬到他的旁边，使他们面对面地齐平躺着。

 

直到一小时后，巴基终于睡去。

 

 

**第四十四天**

 

在巴基慢吞吞走进厨房时，史蒂夫已经在喝咖啡了，脸上挂着他最灿烂的笑容眼神里带着邀请，不过他没有错过巴基的目光立刻就落在缠在他胳膊的绷带上面，脸上的恼怒一闪而过。史蒂夫冲他点了下头，小心的挥了下手。

 

“没事的，巴基。”

 

“不要再那么说了”

 

史蒂夫不知如何回答，只能点了头将盛满培根，煎蛋和吐司的盘子放到他朋友面前。

 

*

 

沉默在他们之间蔓延，不过史蒂夫总是感觉当他抬起头的时候，都会看到巴基迅速低头看盘子。这让史蒂夫对自己生起一股无名火，因为他无法说些什么或做些什么去减轻巴基的自责。

 

但结果是，他并不需要做这些。

 

早餐过后，他们不说不动地坐了好长时间。然后，巴基起身走到史蒂夫面前。他低头盯着队长，不安地咬着嘴唇。

 

“能不能……能不能允许我做件事？”他的声音很轻而且充满了犹豫，一点都不像那个与史蒂夫一起长大的人。

 

“当然可以。”史蒂夫点头，但依然坐得很端正。

 

巴基也点头，依然在咬着嘴唇。然后他们互相盯着对方好一会，巴基俯下身，慢慢地，将自己的嘴唇压在史蒂夫的上面。

 

这一切发生地太快了，他还在惊讶中吓得不敢动，完全没有如何反应。然后他感觉到巴基压在他的嘴唇上面，无声的吐出了一句话。

 

Thank you.

 

 

**第六十三天**

 

之后他们谁也没有再提起那个吻，但它就被悬在头顶上，以便趁他们没注意，重重地砸下来。

 

而有一天那根绳就突然……断了。

 

当时他们正躺在床上，史蒂夫一开始没有理环在他腰部的冰冷金属，但是它将他拉近并缠得更紧了。史蒂夫可受不来这个，因为他永远无法忽略巴基。不一会，他就被压在下面，被巴基的吻打了个措不及防。

 

然后他又回吻。

 

他此时很高兴巴基还留着长发，这让他的手指很容易就穿过发间，巴基的金属手掌绕在史蒂夫的颈背，两人的之间几乎没有距离，史蒂夫可以感受到巴基的每寸皮肤。他深吸一口气，闻到巴基身上的果断，这可是此时对于几周前的情景再现的功臣。

 

“史蒂夫……”巴基在他唇上呢喃，史蒂夫呻吟一声又压回去，他多年前就曾失去了这个人，如今这个人又回来了。

 

他们的身体挤压着，双手在彼此身体上游走着，嘴唇不断地碾压着。但突然巴基撤回身体。

 

“停下，”他的声音有些生硬，史蒂夫停下了。

 

他们仍然躺着，大口喘着气，巴基跨坐在史蒂夫身上，金属手臂依然在史蒂夫的脖子上。片刻后，史蒂夫开始猜测这是不是一种是他降低警惕的策略，如果是，至少他死的时候很开心。

 

“我不确定我在干什么，”这句话让史蒂夫轻笑出声，摇了摇头。

 

“我也是。”他承认。

 

“一部分的我依然认为我应该杀了你，”巴基的话听起来像是个警告，而史蒂夫发誓他感觉脖子上的金属臂紧了些。但是它又松开了，巴基俯身，将两人的额头相贴。“但其他部分的我……其他的我想要保护你，仅此而已，”他低语道。

 

“我再也不需要被保护了，”听到史蒂夫的话巴基笑了，虽然只是小小的一下。

 

“‘再也不’，可是从前……”

 

“从前一直是你保护我。”史蒂夫抬手绕上巴基的头发。他不确定他期待巴基的反应会是如何，至少他很开心听到巴基满足的叹气声。“后来有一段时间是我在保护你。”史蒂夫对上巴基的脸，嘴唇之间之隔几厘米。“而现在我们可以保护彼此。怎么样？”

 

巴基点头时并没有移动位置，于是先慢后快地，他的唇印上史蒂夫的。“好。这听起来……听起来不错。”

 

史蒂夫笑了。“很好。”

 

 

**第七十七天**

 

上次突如其来的亲热让他们有点不清楚该如何相处。在有些晚上，他们会分别睡在床的两边，控制自己不要去碰对方，但是在有些晚上，他们会尽量靠近彼此，身体的接触使得他们之间没有丝毫空隙。

 

然而有一晚上情况……变得不一样了。

 

巴基似乎是对他们的打打闹闹有些不耐烦了，开始在史蒂夫的双腿之间不断摩擦，而史蒂夫的全部控制力都用在了不要立刻就射在裤子里。但是巴基发现了，他并没有停下摩擦而是在史蒂夫的脖子上咬了一口，这一下让史蒂夫立刻缴械投降。他根本没办法停下，而且坦白地说，就算他能也不会那样做。

 

于是从下一夜开始他们就开始了这种尝试。轮流地使用手指，慢慢地，会在第一次产生不适时停下。

 

在高潮来临时，他们会在充满爱意地耳语，哄诱着对方，史蒂夫这样做的次数要更多一些，但是巴基有时也会这样做。

 

巴基现在有时也会一个人离开公寓，次数多到连史蒂夫都不耐烦，但是当他晚上回来时还抱着一袋子的性爱玩具时，史蒂夫很庆幸没有跟他一起出门。他肯定会受不了收银员的目光，他甚至对于巴基知道这一点而感到开心。

 

或是他记得这一点，但史蒂夫没有问。

 

几乎每个晚上他们都会在对方身上试用带回来的每一个玩具。尽管史蒂夫讨厌去承认，但是巴基的确做得比他好一点，他每次都能按到合适的按钮，将那些玩具在他屁股上使用得刚刚好。

 

他们轮流地在另一个身上试用，但是史蒂夫却发现巴基似乎不乐意当底下那个，因为当他在下面时会经常地让史蒂夫停下，他有些畏惧史蒂夫的触碰。

 

于是史蒂夫放弃了做上面那个。他可以接受在下面，他得承认，他喜欢在巴基插入三根手指时他能说的只有“更多”的时候。

 

 

**第八十九天**

 

他们的第一次很自然地就发生了。

 

巴基不断地抽插着玩具，顶端一遍又一遍地顶到史蒂夫的那一点，这使他几乎看不清了。玩具突然退了出来，巴基的呼吸喷在他的耳边，“我可以吗？”，他能做的只有点头，因为他实在是太想释放了。

 

快感夹杂着些许痛楚很快就降临了，前后不超过两分钟。之后他们保持沉默，沉重的呼吸夹杂在一起，尽量忽略黏在身上的床单，忽略巴基正在发抖，忽略他正用超出了这种情况下应有的力气，紧紧地抱着史蒂夫。

 

 

**第一百零二天**

 

后来他们会经常调换位置，巴基也逐渐适应了在史蒂夫身下的感觉。他意识到他可以随时说“不”让史蒂夫停下。他也明白史蒂夫永远不会迫使他去做他不想的事情。

 

有时他依然会有些不确定，两人的关系会走到哪一步。在他退缩或放手时，史蒂夫会出现在他身边，保持着恰到好处的距离，让他明白如果他想他那里依然有条后路，他不必做任何他不乐意的事。

 

那些天他们一直形影不离。在公寓以外的地方，他们举止亲密，但巴基依然很少说话。不过对此史蒂夫并没有太介意，语言交流并不会阻碍他理解巴基的意思。

 

 

**第一百二十六天**

 

当门被踹开时他们正坐在沙发上。

 

巴基立刻进入防御状态，摆好架势准备随时回击，但史蒂夫发现来人只是娜塔莎，于是就把巴基推进卧室，不过他可没法阻止他听到之后的争吵。

 

“你怎么跟他在一起，史蒂夫？！难以置信！三个月前他还想杀了你！”

 

“不，娜塔，三个月前他在这，和我一起，在这栋公寓里，尝试着不去杀我！他想要变得更好！而他正在变得更好！”

 

“然后你就相信了？一秒钟都不行！该死的，史蒂夫，这人不是你的朋友！他早就不是你朋友了，在很久以前就不是了！”

 

“你并不清楚，娜塔莎！你从没见过我所见到的，你也没有像我一样与他相处，经历他改变的过程！他已经做出改变！他想要变好，他想要记起一切！”

 

“不，史蒂夫，是你想要让他记起来。对他来说，你不过是另一个目标，在你放松警惕的那一刻，他会立刻杀了你，眼睛都不会眨一下！”

 

史蒂夫很想告诉她那并不是真的，因为如果真是那样，他早就已经死了，但是他又不能暗示他俩的关系，他只是闭着嘴不让自己说出来。于是他站在客厅里，娜塔莎对他大喊大叫，像个刚把手放进饼干罐就被抓住的八岁小孩。突然从卧室传来什么东西摔碎的声音，于是他向娜塔莎保证他会小心并且随时保持警惕，才从娜塔莎那里逃了出来。

 

他看见巴基正坐在床上，手中拿着两人的合影。只有那张照片，相框和玻璃破碎地躺在他脚边。史蒂夫用脚将碎片弄到一边，在巴基身前跪下，双手捧住他的脸。

 

“怎么了？”巴基已经习惯了在他沮丧时告诉史蒂夫，这是九头蛇决不允许的。看着他一动不动地坐着，史蒂夫有些心疼。

 

“如果她是对的呢？”巴基的声音很小。

 

“关于什么？”

 

“如果你真的只是个目标？如果我永远都回不到……像这样？”他比划了下照片，然后用他的手——有血肉构成的那一只——揉了揉眉心。“如果他们到现在还在控制我呢？”

 

史蒂夫慢慢地起身，身体向前倾并靠在一只在巴基腿边的膝盖支撑着。他的双手依然在巴基脸旁，让他们的眼睛对上彼此，此时，他们也只有彼此。

 

“他们再也不会拥有你了，”史蒂夫低语，他的唇印到巴基的唇上，传递着每一种重新相遇后他曾经历的情绪。“你.属.于.我。”他通过亲吻强调着这句话的每一个字——一个在鼻尖，两个分别落在左右脸颊上，最后一个又回到了嘴唇。最后，巴基看起来并没有那么伤心了，但史蒂夫并不确定他的眼中是否有笑意。

 

 

**第一百六十七天**

 

史蒂夫被某人的尖叫声吵醒

 

一开始他并没有在意，这是从公寓楼里传来的；他听出了其中包含的痛苦。然后他发现那是从他家发出的，更准确的说，是从他的右边床上发出的。

 

那些噩梦开始于娜塔莎闯入的那天。一开始他会被巴基将他拉近的动作吵醒，而后者早已被噩梦惊醒。他听到有人在不断重复说着一句话，他反应了好久才发现那是巴基在一遍又一遍地重复“他还活着，他还活着，他还活着”，就像是在重复一句能让史蒂夫保持心跳的咒语

 

这种状况在不断升级。史蒂夫推测他自己可能不再是巴基噩梦的主题，而是换成成九头蛇的人对巴基做的那些令人发指的事情。他会在床上翻来覆去，嘴中发出很大的叫声，前额布满了汗珠。哪怕是最轻的动作，史蒂夫都能轻易把他叫醒。

 

那只是开始

 

现在他能做的只有等待巴基从梦中醒来。并努力不让自己的眼泪流出来，他发誓一定要找出帮助巴基的办法。

 

 

**第二百零四天**

 

他决定带着巴基去参加展览会。他知道他之前参加过——在他们同床后不久就曾带他来过——但他认为这样也许对巴基有所帮助，去提醒他之前是怎样的人。

 

他们在博物馆逛了整天。史蒂夫将他所有记得的关于咆哮突击队的事情都讲给了巴基，试图让他笑起来，或是什么都行。

 

在太阳开始落下时他们去买了冰激凌和热狗，然后史蒂夫带着巴基去了一家只放四十年代电影的电影院。他们分享一桶爆米花，在电影结束时史蒂夫看向巴基，他脸上带着比之前任何一天都要放松的表情。

 

 

**第二百四第三天**

 

巴基笑的次数越发多了。他会因为史蒂夫讲了个冷笑话而大笑不止，而且他不会在午夜惊醒了。每当这些事情发生——或是不发生——都会让史蒂夫为他小小的成就而感到高兴。

 

 

**第二百九十五天**

 

“啊……啊……操，巴基……”

 

史蒂夫知道他应该在小声点。被邻居听见了可不好。

 

“啊……哦天哪……哦……巴基，再快点……”

 

事实上，史蒂夫才不会管邻居会怎么想呢。唯一一个他想要讨好的人的正操着他的屁股呢。

 

“哦，史蒂夫……我……操，我快到了……”

 

“快点，巴基……就是那……再快——啊——点……快了……”

 

巴基的金属臂正忙着在史蒂夫前面上下抚弄着，并加快了抽动的速度，这让史蒂夫几乎无法思考，他很快就到达了高潮并紧紧抱住巴基，然后是巴基，在史蒂夫颈后一遍遍在念着他的名字，虔诚若信徒。带着满足感和久违的幸福感，他们筋疲力尽地倒在了早已乱成一团的床。

 

史蒂夫躺在巴基身侧，后者附过来小声地在他耳畔念他的名字。

 

“嗯？”史蒂夫的声音有着困倦和满足。

 

短暂的沉默。

 

“我们下回要不要试试调换个位置？”

 

 

**第三百二十六天**

 

史蒂夫当然很乐意去满足巴基的要求，不过这似乎比第一眼看上去难多了。在容纳史蒂夫的时候，巴基总是不能完全放松。他们试了所有能想到方法，像是用热水放松身体，用肛塞做准备，甚至还用了托尼实验室出产的春药，当然他们是打着没收充公的旗号拿走的。

 

但每当史蒂夫试图进入时，巴基都会双手紧握，整个身体都绷紧了。史蒂夫只好保证等他放松下来再试一次。

 

史蒂夫能看出来这让他有些烦躁。他明白巴基想要这个，但从他掉下悬崖之后的每段经历都告诉他要反抗，不应该雌伏于史蒂夫身下。在每次徒劳的尝试之后巴基都会道歉，让史蒂夫感觉像是一拳打在了棉花上，到最后他们不得不承认让巴基在下面有点离谱，不过他们找到了合适的替代品。他会让史蒂夫看着他用那些小道具自慰，有时他也会夹着振动棒在公寓里走来走去看他走多远会射出来。

 

史蒂夫很乐意看也乐意接受巴基给他的一切。他们谈过，至少，他们试过，但是谈话总是会被迫停下，因为巴基会变得不安，拒绝开口，或是独自呆在厕所里一个小时，把那些关于实验的记忆锁起来。如果他感到不适史蒂夫是绝不会逼他说的，但他希望在他俩共同度过一年之后他能了解的比现在更多。

 

 

**第三百四十四天**

 

他们可以算的上是正常的情侣了。一起睡觉，一起吃饭，一起购物，而且在午夜半梦半醒时，也会将对方拉到身边。

 

 

**第三百六十五天**

 

这天是周日，坦白地说史蒂夫不想起床而巴基也乐于不早起，于是他俩就缠在一起在床上躺了一天。窗户微敞着，风突破了窗帘，带着新鲜的空气卷进房间。突然巴基起身亲上了史蒂夫，给他一个缓慢且漫长的吻。

 

“这是为了？”史蒂夫的声音中还带着困倦。

 

“已经一年了，”巴基将鼻子埋进史蒂夫的发间，沉浸于这个救赎他的人的气味中。

 

“什么已经一年了？”

 

“从你让我睡在你沙发上那天已经一年了，你应该清楚当时我能在你睡着的时候轻松解决你。”

 

史蒂夫回想了片刻，忍不住地笑了。“的确，你有机会。”

 

在这天剩余时间里他们并没有在谈起这个话题。与往常一样，在史蒂夫在忙着做午餐，或是在淋浴之后刮胡茬时，巴基会走到他身后，亲吻他的脸颊，他的耳朵，他的下颌，然后在离开前低声留下一句真诚的“谢谢”。

 

晚上他们决定叫外卖，不是很贵的那种，是街口那家中国人开的小店，不催不来的那种。外卖很快就来了，在史蒂夫把食物盛到盘子时两只胳膊——一只冰冷且由金属构成，另一只温暖而柔软——绕上了他的腰，两片嘴唇印上了他的肩膀。他微笑转身，期待着一次漫长而缓慢的亲热，而不是他一回头嘴唇就被噙住了，丝毫没有避开的机会。

不是说他想要避开。

 

一开始只是很纯洁的吻，可能有点粗暴，但没什么好惊讶的。然后巴基的一只手——金属的那只，巴基最终承认他讨厌的那只而史蒂夫后来亲吻了一下午的那只——探进了史蒂夫的上衣里，揉捏着一边的突起。亲吻使史蒂夫喘不过气，靠在巴基身上，双手扶住了他的脸。

 

史蒂夫觉得他要永远地止步于亲吻了，他运动裤里支着的帐篷被光明正大地忽视了，不过他很快发现巴基另有打算。

 

“我想要你操我。”巴基从亲吻中挤出来的话让史蒂夫吓了一跳。

 

不过只有一秒。

 

“天啊，巴克，”史蒂夫呻吟了一声。他抬起巴基——巴基的双腿立刻缠住了他的腰——并设法往卧室走去，把巴基随便地扔在床上。

 

史蒂夫爬到他身上，将巴基的上衣拉过他的头，嘴唇如磁石一般贴上巴基的唇。

 

史蒂夫的手在巴基每一寸暴露在外的皮肤上游走，感受身下之人随着触摸而颤抖，他并没有迟疑。他并不怕这颤抖是出于恐惧，也不想知道他是否做得正确。在这一刻他只沉浸于专心让巴基感到舒服，这让他觉得他俩彼此相连，互有感应。

 

“我想要你。”巴基的嘴唇向上挤压，声音变得模糊不清，从嘴唇开始点燃了史蒂夫全身，使他立刻甩掉了运动裤。

 

“你确定你想要？”史蒂夫需要先问一句，至少要问一次。见巴基点了头他才俯身从他的脖颈一路吻到锁骨，吮吸他的乳头（史蒂夫才刚学会这一招不久但足够让巴基眼冒金星了），他的鼻尖在皮肤的纹理上滑动。他脱下了巴基的裤子，很难不去盯着突然出现在视野的肿胀的阴茎，想到那些它埋在他身体里的时候，足以让他发狂。

 

“史蒂夫。”巴基的声音从床头传来，让史蒂夫回过神来。

 

“转过身。”史蒂夫的声音有些喑哑而巴基，至少这一次，很乐意接受命令。史蒂夫爬到床头柜旁拿出了润滑油，又回到巴基旁边的位置。

 

史蒂夫侧身躺下让他的胸部与巴基的后背齐平，并亲了他的下巴。“你准备好了？”巴基点头，他的脸涨红了，瞳孔也跟着放大了。

 

从上次巴基将道具从身体里取出后只有一周的时间，所以史蒂夫很容易的将第一根手指塞进去，紧跟着第二根。史蒂夫小心地打开他，记住每一句从他口中泻出的喘息和抽气声，直到巴基自己在史蒂夫的手指上抽动了起来。然后，轻轻的，他又加了第三根，为了更保险。

 

“哦，史蒂夫，”巴基在枕头里呻吟着，将自己往史蒂夫的手上送，这让正直的队长立刻缴械投降。

 

他的手指从巴基身体里出来，并在他硬的发疼的阴茎上涂了大量的润滑油。附身在巴基的颈背留下一吻。

 

“你现在还有机会让我停下，”他低声问道，为了以防万一，巴基向后顶了下他的阴茎作为回答。史蒂夫立刻向前顶去，几乎将阴囊也挤进他最好的朋友体内。

 

进行得很缓慢，史蒂夫向前顶的同时巴基也在向后压，他们需要彼此。史蒂夫总能通过插入的深浅，巴基的呼吸声，他颤抖和念史蒂夫名字的方式明白他的意思。同样的，巴基也理解他小心的动作和缓慢的律动。

 

“啊……巴-巴基……天啊……啊……你真是……太棒了……”史蒂夫试图说出完整的话，去提醒巴基这不仅仅是两个人在互相寻找解脱，而是他会在巴基身边，永远都在。

 

巴基想要回复他，不过快感让他只能从嗓子里发出模糊不清的呻吟声。

 

在史蒂夫感觉要射出来之前，他退了出来，让巴基发出了懊恼的咕噜声。

 

“再转过身来。”他像是在下一道巴基很乐意遵循的命令。史蒂夫向上抬了下巴基的臀部好让他们继续之前的动作，抽出然后顶入，每一下都足够深。巴基的腿紧紧缠在史蒂夫的腰上，头使劲压在枕头上，史蒂夫向前倾身在他耳边低语，“God……你看起来可真美……詹姆斯……”让巴基立刻到达高潮，史蒂夫也跟着到达了顶峰。

 

 

**第三百六十六天**

 

史蒂夫在第二天早晨醒来时发现身边并没有人，恐慌第一个跳进他脑子里，不过很快他发现没什么好慌张的，他听到浴室传出的水声，于是他起身穿上昨夜丢掉的运动裤，进了厨房。

 

半小时后巴基出来了，只有一条毛巾系在腰上，手里还拿着把剪刀。他笑着把剪刀递给史蒂夫。

 

“帮我剪成以前的发型？”他问道而史蒂夫很乐意帮忙。

 

 


End file.
